


Atípico

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Ao chegar do trabalho, Baekhyun se depara com uma surpresa feita por seu marido, Chanyeol, que somou o útil, sua vontade de sair da rotina, ao agradável, relaxar e agradar Baekhyun depois de dias estressantes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Atípico

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTA DE 2019] oi *-* essa surpresinha era pra ser postada no chanbaek day, como uma pwp simples de 3k. In conclusion, dobrou de tamanho. Hahshahahahsh Seguimos!
> 
> Obrigada à baobao pela capa PERFEITA e à Dulce Veiga pela betagem. Espero que gostem!

**ÚNICO - RENDA E COURO**

Chanyeol tinha total consciência de que Baekhyun estava nervoso por aqueles dias.

O conhecia muito bem, e acompanhava sua cara amarrada e muito óbvia há tempo suficiente para saber quando algo incomodava o marido. E aquelas feições marcadas estavam aparecendo quase todos os dias, quando jantavam juntos, ou antes de dormir. Ele também vinha falando menos, irritadiço.

Quando conseguiu oportunidade de perguntar, descobriu que ele estava tendo problemas no trabalho. Baekhyun trabalhava como produtor de eventos, numa empresa cerimonial que organizava casamentos. E um casal de noivos aplicou um golpe no dono, deixando muita coisa para Baekhyun resolver e, para completar, atrasando o pagamento.

Passou um tempo o tranquilizando, tinha um bom salário na clínica veterinária e estavam bem financeiramente. Também lhe fez uma massagem e só parou quando ele relaxou completamente, desfazendo o vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

Mas não seria o suficiente enquanto não resolvesse as pendências no trabalho, Chanyeol sabia e entendia seu mau humor. Baekhyun não lhe tratava mal por conta disso, então estava tudo bem que tivesse seu momento. Se tudo desse certo, a situação iria normalizar naquela semana.

Por isso, depois de muito ponderar, o Park decidiu fazer um agrado ao marido. Já estava planejando algum jeito de surpreendê-lo, porque achava que era um pouco regrado demais às vezes, e agora tinha uma desculpa boa para sua comemoração.

Chanyeol não era o cara mais inovador do mundo. Fazia as coisas pelo que conhecia, sistemático e preto no branco. Talvez um pouco fechado pelas paredes da medicina minuciosa. Comia nos mesmos restaurantes e pedia os mesmos sabores de pizza, assistia o mesmo filme mais de uma vez porque não conseguia decidir por algo diferente, fazia sexo nas mesmas posições acomodadas: convencional e de conchinha. Era gostoso, só que apenas mais do mesmo.

Quando escolheu a surpresa que faria à Baekhyun, não conseguiu ignorar esse problema. Não transavam nem nas rapidinhas matinais há algumas _semanas_ e Chanyeol estava sentindo falta, pensando num jeito de surpreendê-lo na cama. Queria melhorar o sexo para os dois, morrendo de saudades de ficar juntinho dele, então tentou abrir a cabeça um pouco para descobrir o que faria.

Pesquisou no Google, um pouco envergonhado, com as bochechas esquentando com o grande leque ousado de opções que surgiram à frente de seus olhos. Os tópicos iam de _roleplay_ a masoquismo, passando por uma categoria de _furry_ que ele preferiu esquecer para evitar maiores traumas. Mas foi próximo dali que viu algo interessante. _Lingerie_. Homens vestidos com as peças de renda, muito sensuais aos seus olhos, mesmo que se sentisse um pouco tímido em pensar naquela possibilidade.

Não tinha nada a ver com ele e sua transa _papai e papai_ habitual, mas seu corpo esquentou de um jeito que não conhecia quando as imagens, um tanto explícitas se fosse sincero, apareceram na tela do seu notebook. Os visuais eram bem planejados, as peças provocativas eram bonitas e muito sexys. A opção o animou tanto quanto o deixou com vergonha, mas parecia fazer sentido. Baekhyun nunca esperaria aquilo dele, com certeza ficaria chocado com o presente.

Decidido e com um cartão de crédito nas mãos, procurou com cuidado pelas peças e por acessórios numa loja de itens eróticos, ficando surpreso com a quantidade de coisa que pode acontecer entre duas (ou mais) pessoas na cama. Viu tantos brinquedos sexuais e tantos óleos comestíveis diferentes que não conteve sua curiosidade, comprando um dildo, do tipo comprido, feito em material transparente e furta cor que parecia vidro, com um coração rosinha na base. Combinava com o resto das peças, e ele apenas fingiu que não era puro interesse seu naquele tipo de coisa.

Voltou para casa com uma sacola de papel nem um pouco discreta, com o nome do sexshop estampado dos dois lados. Aproveitou sua folga para jantar com tranquilidade e tomar um banho, deixando tudo pronto para esperar Baekhyun, contando que a vida lhe ajudasse e o problema no cerimonial estivesse resolvido de fato.

Aquela noite precisava valer a pena.

***

Estava tudo silencioso quando Baekhyun entrou em casa.

Sabia que o marido estava ali, pois era seu dia de folga, e estava louco para vê-lo. A porcaria do setor financeiro já havia normalizado e ele recebeu o salário atrasado, passando numa loja de bebidas para comprar um vinho branco que Chanyeol gostava.

— Yeol? Estou em casa. — Chamou, estranhando. Deixou a garrafa dentro da geladeira e a bolsa de couro no sofá enquanto ia até o quarto, abrindo a porta devagar, supondo que ele estava dormindo.

A primeira coisa que viu foi o corpo coberto até o pescoço, encolhido na cama de casal, os cabelos escuros sendo a única parte visível de Chanyeol. Levantou o canto dos lábios, achando adorável. Ele costumava usar as folgas para dormir melhor, não estava exatamente surpreso.

Tirou o paletó lilás que usava, ficando só com a camisa preta de gola rolê e com a calça social. Ajoelhou-se na cama, indo para mais perto de Chanyeol, tocando o corpo por cima do cobertor grosso.

— Ei amor… Comprei seu vinho. — Sussurrou, chegando perto da orelha parcialmente coberta. Encostou os lábios na pele, carinhoso. — Jantei no trabalho, mas posso fazer algum petisco. Consegui o salário. — Chanyeol se mexeu discretamente, o cobertor cedendo o suficiente para revelar o pescoço. Baekhyun franziu o cenho. — O que é isso?

Chanyeol estava com os olhos apertados, tímido, mordendo o interior da boca ao virar na cama, com as costas apoiadas no colchão. Segurou o cobertor no peito, mas o adorno em seu pescoço estava totalmente exposto. Uma _choker_ cor-de-rosa, feita em couro sintético, com um coração vazado bem no meio do pescoço. Baekhyun deixou a boca abrir um pouco, surpreso com o acessório.

— Eu… Comprei algumas coisas. Pra comemorar. — Murmurou, envergonhado. Sentiu as bochechas quentes, sabendo que estavam no mesmo tom de seus trajes.

— Oh...

— É uma surpresa pra você. — Mordeu o lábio, apertando o cobertor entre os dedos. Baekhyun estava parcialmente inclinado por cima dele, de repente com muita expectativa sobre o que tinha abaixo daquele lençol.

Perdeu todas as palavras quando o moreno começou a revelar o corpo, admirando os bíceps malhados que já conhecia, o peitoral musculoso e o abdômen trincado com os quais também já estava habituado. Mas não daquele jeito.

Tiras cor-de-rosa envolviam a cintura reta, de um lado a outro, com fivelas pequenas e metálicas no mesmo formato de coração da choker bonita. Elásticos, um de cada lado, às ligavam nas laterais de uma maldita calcinha na mesma cor, numa renda com transparência o suficiente para que visse o pau já um pouco excitado abaixo do pano delicado. Ele também usava cinta liga rendada, com as meias parando no meio das coxas definidas. Estava usando o conjunto completo.

E Baekhyun ficou sem fôlego, os olhos passeando pelo corpo alto e forte, coberto de renda e couro, num tom de rosa claro que contrastava com sua pele morena. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o baixo ventre esquentando e a ereção se formando dentro da cueca apenas por vê-lo.

— Caramba, amor. — Respirou fundo, pesado. — Você está lindo desse jeito.

Chanyeol observou o jeito como era olhado, com o desejo queimando as íris de Baekhyun. Sabia que, assim como ele, Baekhyun nunca havia pensado em vê-lo daquela maneira, sequer deixava a imaginação fantasiar para esse lugar.

Baekhyun percebeu a timidez, expressa nas bochechas coradas e nos lábios mordidos, nas mãos cruzadas na frente do corpo. Sorriu, sendo cuidadoso ao tocar no rosto de Chanyeol, aproximando os lábios dos dele, maltratados. O beijou com calma, percebendo que ele se soltava aos poucos pela mão que chegou em seu ombro, deslizando para a nuca e tocando nos fios mais claros.

Era novidade que Chanyeol estivesse com tanta vergonha do corpo, porque ele costumava gostar de mostrar tudo mesmo que só para Baekhyun fodê-lo no convencional. Não sentia vontade de se esconder, mas estava ali, sentindo-se num misto de sensualidade e insegurança. Quando olhou no espelho, tinha se achado bonito e gostoso, virando de costas para ver a bunda que abrigava a calcinha entre as bandas, gostando da visão. Na prática, pensou se Baekhyun odiaria a ideia, porque estavam há tanto tempo no sexo confortável que ele nem sabia se quem estava acomodado era ele, Baekhyun, ou os dois.

Mas agora estava ali, todo arrumado e cheiroso, com a língua de Baekhyun na sua e com uma das mãos dele sentindo o seu corpo seminu, parecendo apreciar aquilo. Ofegou entre o beijo, puxando os cabelos do menor quando os dedos esfregaram o tecido fino da calcinha, o friccionando no pau já sensível.

— Você gostou de me ver? — Perguntou, baixinho, com a respiração batendo contra a boca de Baekhyun. O loiro sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior carnudo do marido.

— Está a coisa mais gostosa do mundo. — Baekhyun beijou suas bochechas coradas, a pintinha em seu nariz. — Pode se exibir pra mim, eu amei a surpresa. Você está maravilhoso, amo seu corpo inteiro.

Chanyeol se sentiu quente com os elogios, a ereção formada nem um pouco escondida pela calcinha. Afastou o braço que ainda cobria o próprio corpo, recebendo um olhar faminto de Baekhyun por todos os seus músculos e traços. Se sentiu bem, bonito como havia pensado estar.

— Toca em mim… — Pediu, porque Baekhyun havia afastado as mãos. — Sou seu presente.

Baekhyun sorriu ladino, deslizando os dedos longos nas coxas torneadas, sentindo o tecido da roupa íntima muito diferente do que qualquer coisa que já os envolveu na cama. Estava tão extasiado que nem sabia o que fazer, o pau duro marcando a calça social.

Com uma das mãos massageando o pênis do marido por cima da renda outra vez, Baekhyun se inclinou sobre ele, o beijando, mordendo e sugando os lábios que tanto gostava, só para sentir de pertinho o quanto Chanyeol não controlava os murmúrios prazerosos.

— Vou cuidar bem de você… — Baekhyun beijou o maxilar marcado, seguindo para o lóbulo da orelha. — Me deixou tão duro, querido.

A boca de Baekhyun seguiu caminho para o pescoço, afastando a gargantilha para chupar a pele sem impedimentos. Chanyeol arfou baixinho, sensível, o toque constante no seu pau o fazendo fechar os olhos. Sentiu os dedos de Baekhyun apertando sua cabecinha inchada, não controlando um rebolado sutil para esfregar a bunda na cama e descontar alguma vontade sobre os lençóis. Meu Deus, como sentia falta da atenção dele.

Tocou o pau do marido, deslizando a mão grande por todo o volume que apertava a calça dele. Baekhyun tinha um pau grande que Chanyeol gostava de chupar, passando a língua pelos lábios enquanto o tateava.

— Hoje eu quero dar tudo pra você. — O moreno murmurou, febril, a voz grave sussurrada provocando um arrepio em Baekhyun. — Mamar você, engasgar no seu pau gostoso.

A ereção de Baekhyun sofreu um espasmo com as palavras, o mais velho imaginando a boquinha de Chanyeol envolvendo seu pau. Ele costumava pagar um boquete quando tinham tempo para foder, mas já estava sentindo falta daquela boca.

— Quer engolir tudo, amor? Será que você merece esse agrado? Prove pra mim. — Baekhyun provocou, levando a mão para o rosto de Chanyeol, afastando-se da curva do pescoço dele para olhá-lo nos olhos, percebendo o brilho da luxúria cintilando no castanho quando ele assentiu. Esfregou dois dedos nos lábios dele, tremendo quando a boquinha abriu para recebê-los, a língua ousada tocando na pontinha do indicador. Se sentindo cada vez mais duro, Baekhyun enfiou-os na boca quente, que os envolveu e chupou com dedicação. A imagem dos lábios rosados sugando seus dedos era pecaminosa, fazendo Baekhyun ofegar.

Voltou a beijar o pescoço e a morder a orelha do maior, movimentando os dedos num vai e vem bem recebido por Chanyeol.

— Vai mamar assim no meu pau? — Baekhyun quase rosnou no pé do ouvido do moreno, abusando da boca que o lambuzava. O corpo coberto esfregava no do maior, o volume apertado nas calças começando a ficar úmido. — É assim mesmo que quero te ver.

Chanyeol soluçou de leve com os dedos na boca, o pré-gozo sujando a calcinha e o abdômen contraindo involuntariamente. Estava se sentindo tão sexy, babando nos dedos de Baekhyun e sentindo a mão livre dele deslizando por suas pernas. O Byun apertou as coxas, puxando a tira da cinta-liga para deixá-la estalar contra a pele naturalmente bronzeada. Estava segurando o rosto com o polegar esfregando no pescoço, apertando pelo espaço do coração vazado da gargantilha, fodendo a boca molhada com dois dedos de um jeito tão sujo e pervertido que fazia Chanyeol sentir o sangue borbulhar.

— Quer que eu te coma desse jeito? Estou com vontade de meter tão fundo em você…

Chanyeol continuava chupando, dedicado, a mão pesando sobre a ereção de Baekhyun e a mente idealizando o momento em que teria aquilo entre os lábios, mas não demorou para que o loiro retirasse os dedos, querendo ouvir a voz do marido. Chanyeol estremeceu, um fio de saliva acompanhando os dedos de Baekhyun que saíam de sua boca.

— Eu… — O maior sentiu a voz falhar, o corpo febril. Baekhyun sorriu, beijando seus lábios molhados e limpando precariamente os cantos. Chanyeol respirou fundo e enfiou a mão debaixo do travesseiro, desviando os olhos dos de Baekhyun ao ver que ele acompanhou seu movimento. Tirou o dildo que escondia ali, antecipando a reação do Byun, ansioso. — Comprei isso também.

— Ah, homem… — Baekhyun cobriu a mão do moreno com a sua, tocando o objeto cilíndrico com curiosidade. Estava queimando por dentro, nunca tinham feito nada parecido. Lingerie e dildo? Uma sacanagem desse nível? Jamais. — Está mesmo querendo me enlouquecer hoje.

Baekhyun sorriu, sacana, roubando um beijo rápido dos lábios úmidos entreabertos. Desceu a boca pelo pescoço e clavículas de Chanyeol, marcando a pele de forma sutil, beijando e lambendo o peitoral duro. Os mamilos estavam eriçados e implorando por atenção, e Baekhyun não era capaz de negar. Circulou um deles com a língua, ouvindo o choramingo de Chanyeol. Sentia sua pele roçando nas tiras de couro abaixo do busto do maior, o corpo arrepiando ao se dar conta de que tinha tudo aquilo só para ele. Mamou com mais vontade, sugando o mamilo e mordendo a carne de leve.

O pau de Chanyeol deixava mais pré-porra escapar, muito sensível na região, sofrendo com os toques e lambidas dos dois lados. Nem precisava tocar no próprio membro para sentir-se perto de gozar, não só pelo estímulo nos mamilos, mas também por todo o cenário em que estavam.

— Baek. — Chamou, baixo e tremido, o repreendendo por ter levado a mão ao seu pênis, apertando o membro, enchendo a palma com as bolas cheias. Baekhyun sorriu contra sua pele, arrastando os dentes pelo peitoral. Trêmulo, Chanyeol mexeu as pernas, sendo efetivo em afastar as mãos dessa vez.

— Você é tão sensível, Park. — Baekhyun segurou o dildo, o levando até a cabecinha do pau do maior e o provocando por cima. — Vai gozar tão fácil assim? Ainda não fiz nada com você.

Os lábios avermelhados de Baekhyun eram muito chamativos para o moreno, que se perdeu um pouco no raciocínio ao admirá-los.

— Eu quero ver você. — Pediu, suave, tocando a barra da camisa do loiro. Os lábios tremeram de leve com a pressão feita em sua glande. — Bae…

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Baekhyun parou o que estava fazendo para tirar a roupa, notando o olhar interessado de Chanyeol sobre tudo o que revelava do seu corpo. Os olhos estavam nublados pelo desejo, o encarando por baixo das pestanas longas, levantando a mão para tocar o pau ereto assim que Baekhyun se livrou de todas as peças.

O loiro jogou a cabeça para trás, aproveitando da masturbação lenta, movendo o quadril para frente para aumentar o contato.

— Olha o que fez comigo, Chanyeol. — grunhiu, a mão do marido pressionando seu comprimento. O moreno esfregou a cabecinha do mesmo jeito que Baekhyun fez com ele, arrancando um gemido arrastado do menor. — Vai ter que abrir a boquinha pra mim. Já provou que merece mamar, e vai ter que fazer igualzinho.

O corpo de Chanyeol respondeu imediatamente à insinuação, a língua passando pelos lábios e os olhos brilhando em luxúria. Ajeitou-se na cama, chegando mais perto das pernas de Baekhyun. Sentou no colchão, as coxas bonitas e expostas ganhando a atenção de Baekhyun por alguns instantes. Só até os lábios de Chanyeol roçarem em seu pau.

— Estava com saudade de te engolir. — O moreno disse, sensual, a respiração batendo contra o membro do marido. Baekhyun arfou, sentindo a língua morna em sua pele sensível, aquela boca avermelhada entreaberta e úmida pronta para o engolir. Segurou nos cabelos escuros de Chanyeol, o mantendo perto, o pau esfregando na bochecha corada enquanto Baekhyun o guiava para chupar seus testículos.

Chanyeol era um maldito gostoso que adorava ser submisso. Baekhyun queimava por dentro toda vez que o pegava mais firme, porque o marido gemia com tanta satisfação que o deixava louco. Estava ali todo vestido para si, a boca abrigando suas bolas com vontade, o rosto no meio das suas coxas grossas. Deixou ele chupar como quisesse, subindo para sugar a glande e misturar o pré-gozo com saliva enquanto mamava. Ia fundo, provocando Baekhyun com a garganta relaxada, molhando tudo como fez com os dedos. Preferiu apenas observá-lo naquela posição, descendo os olhos pelo tronco definido, o pau que melava a renda e as pernas cobertas pelas meias bonitas. Era insana a vontade de fodê-lo até perder as forças.

Ele era lindo demais. Daquele jeito, ficava bastante tentador, mas apesar disso, o Park tinha alguma coisa especial nos olhos grandes ou no sorriso de lábios cheios. Algum encanto na manha que expressava com aquele corpo escultural. Baekhyun aprendeu muito cedo como amar Chanyeol e todos os seus pormenores. Percebeu que estava morrendo de saudades dele quando o viu seminu na cama, a vontade de tocá-lo atingindo o loiro no mesmo momento.

Foi fácil notar como sentia falta do sexo gostoso com o marido. Estava tão estressado nos últimos dias que acabou não lhe dando a atenção que gostava de dar, um pouco negligente, apesar de ter justificativa. Agora estava a ponto de explodir, precisando afastar a boca de Chanyeol do seu membro duro para não passar dos limites. Ele choramingou, faminto, querendo mais do gosto de Baekhyun na boca. Levantou os olhos pedintes para o marido, os lábios vermelhos em um leve franzir insatisfeito. O loiro soltou uma risada.

— Tão bonito, meu bem. — Baekhyun segurou o rosto dele pelo maxilar marcado, o polegar esfregando na pele bem cuidada para levantar a cabeça. — Sei que gosta de uma boca bem fodida, mas hoje não. Está todo produzido pra mim, tenho que te dar muito valor. Preciso te beijar inteiro.

Inclinando-se por cima do maior, Baekhyun alcançou os lábios volumosos e molhados, sugando o inferior entre os seus. O guiou para deitar de volta sobre o colchão, confortável no travesseiro macio, o corpo nu cobrindo o dele parcialmente porque não sentia vontade de parar de beijá-lo.

Só afastou a boca para deslizar os lábios na pele quente do rosto, descendo para o pescoço e o marcando de leve. Gostava de dar atenção ao corpo inteiro de Chanyeol o quanto podia, e agora tinha ainda mais motivo para isso. Repetiu a trilha de beijos pelo tronco dele, beijando e chupando o pescoço, a clavícula exposta, passando para o peitoral definido. O ouviu gemer quando mordiscou o mamilo outra vez, enchendo a mão com o lado semelhante, admirando os músculos firmes. Ele tremeu, arqueando as costas em reflexo, buscando mais contato com a boca molhada de Baekhyun. Mas o menor ainda tinha outros planos.

Dessa vez, desceu a boca pelos acessórios que cobriam o corpo bonito, as mãos fazendo caminho pelas coxas e arrastando no tecido da cinta-liga, sentindo o próprio pênis pulsar e pingar em pré-gozo só por agradar Chanyeol. Quando tocou a virilha dele com os lábios, o sentiu tremer de leve, as mãos nervosas segurando seus cabelos claros.

— Quer que eu te chupe aqui, querido? — Provocou, arrastando os lábios finos na renda cor-de-rosa, ouvindo Chanyeol ofegar. — Diga pra mim.

— Por favor, Baek. — O moreno arfou, empurrando a cabeça do marido de leve. A boca de Baekhyun esfregou na calcinha com mais pressão, e Chanyeol sentiu o corpo todo retesar com o abdômen contraindo. O menor riu, rouco e baixo, antes de envolver a cabecinha do pau do maior, por cima do tecido, fechando os lábios ao redor da superfície quente e sugando uma vez. Chanyeol gemeu mais alto, as pernas inquietas.

Baekhyun o encarou enquanto provocava, a língua arrastando áspera pelo comprimento do pênis duro e grosso do moreno, lambuzando todo o tecido fino com sua saliva. O aperto em seus cabelos claros era suave, quase numa massagem inocente se não fosse pelo gosto em seu paladar, e Baekhyun se dedicou em dar todo o prazer para o marido, sempre tão prestativo a ele.

Puxou devagarinho os lados da calcinha, na intenção de enlouquecer Chanyeol aos poucos pelo tecido arrastando em sua ereção sensível, apenas abaixando o suficiente para expor a glande melada. O ouviu choramingar quando chupou a pele diretamente, o corpo respondendo em espasmos fortes que contraíram seus dedos do pé cobertos pela meia bonita.

— Você pode gozar pra mim, meu amor. — Baekhyun disse, num tom macio e quase arrastado, fazendo Chanyeol apertar os olhos fechados. — Pode gozar bem gostoso, pode ter certeza que ainda tenho muito mais pra fazer com você hoje.

A mão atrevida do loiro estimulou o marido por baixo, apertando firme os testículos e esfregando na base do pau. Massageou com cuidado, a língua passeando pela glande e chupando devagarzinho algumas vezes. Ainda não havia tirado a calcinha por completo e não pretendia fazê-lo, colocando a cabecinha entre seus lábios e usando os dedos para dar conta do resto.

Queria fazer Chanyeol alcançar o primeiro orgasmo, a boca molhada ora sugando a glande, ora passando para a virilha e subindo até o abdômen, sem parar de masturbá-lo, se deliciando com o quanto o corpo dele se mostrava sensível aos seus toques. Ele estava quente e trêmulo na cama, o peito subindo e descendo rápido e a mão vez ou outra se fechando com mais força nos cabelos de Baekhyun. A boca entreaberta deixava os gemidos eróticos escaparem, e os olhos fechados aumentavam as sensações por não saber onde o Byun ia beijá-lo.

Não tão surpreso, Chanyeol gozou perto dos lábios finos e delineados do marido, a voz falha chamando por seu nome enquanto a porra manchava sua pele e parte das tiras em sua cintura, bem como o queixo de Baekhyun.

— Fica tão gostoso assim. — O loiro lambeu a porra nos próprios lábios, limpando o rastro do seu rosto com os dedos antes de levá-los à boca. Beijou a pélvis de Chanyeol, com a boca aberta, extremamente sensual para o veterinário que o observava lamber tudo. Arrastou o corpo para o lado dele, sentando no colchão e o vendo se recuperar do orgasmo. — Todinho pra mim.

— Eu sou seu. — Chanyeol murmurou, ofegante, vendo o sorriso bonito que Baekhyun abriu enquanto o encarava. A mão de dedos longos fazia carinho nas coxas do moreno, a outra na cintura. Se aproximou mais, subindo os dígitos. Deitou bem ao lado dele, o pau duro roçando em seu braço malhado.

— Meu presente que merece todo mimo do mundo, querido. — Baekhyun tocou a nuca de Chanyeol, ainda sorrindo.

Inclinou-se para beijá-lo, lento e carinhoso, gemendo entre as bocas quando Chanyeol aproveitou a posição para começar a masturbá-lo. Baekhyun passou o braço esquerdo pelos ombros largos de Chanyeol, provocando-o pelo pescoço adornado pela gargantilha, a mão direita descendo pelo tronco até o pau babado e meio mole. Sentiu sob seus dedos quando a ereção sofreu um espasmo, assim que usou a mão esquerda para alcançar e beliscar o mamilo durinho.

Sabia exatamente como deixar Chanyeol excitado de novo, bebendo seu gemido longo com a língua enroscada na dele. O beijo se partiu molhado, numa chupada provocante na língua do moreno, e ele arfou baixinho contra os lábios de Baekhyun, as pernas tremendo vez ou outra por conta dos estímulos no mamilo e no pau.

A calcinha estava estupidamente molhada, e Baekhyun arrastou o dedo pelo tecido úmido até chegar no cuzinho apertado, esfregando a pontinha ali mesmo por cima da peça íntima. A renda rosa não cobria muito da bunda definida, parcialmente enfiada entre as bandas e esfregando na fenda de um jeito obsceno.

— Acha que eu esqueci do nosso brinquedinho, amor? — Provocou, buscando pelo dildo perdido entre os lençóis. Chanyeol passou a língua pelos lábios, ansioso, o pau mexendo entre os dedos de Baekhyun, já completamente fora da calcinha. Baekhyun estava usando de muito autocontrole para lidar com o toque constante de Chanyeol em seu pênis, esfregando a glande, descendo para os testículos, massageando o comprimento.

Se distraía o provocando, usando a pontinha do dildo ondulado para esfregar na entrada coberta pela calcinha, enfiando-a no meio da bunda, fazendo Chanyeol abrir as pernas um pouco mais. Estava sensível pelo orgasmo recente, esfregando-se no colchão para sentir melhor o objeto.

Mordiscou os lábios do moreno, puxando o inferior com os dentes até o contato se desfazer, sorrindo sacana ao afastar o tecido da entrada de Chanyeol, o embolando numa das nádegas assim que o maior afastou mais as coxas. Uma das pernas de Chanyeol estava entre as de Baekhyun, nuas, o mantendo bem controlado ali para começar a impor mais pressão nas provocações.

Esfregou o dildo no cuzinho contraído, estimulando ao redor da pele fina, a língua passando pelo lábio carnudo de Chanyeol no mesmo instante. Ele ofegou, a mão que já havia abandonado o pau do marido agora o segurando suavemente pelo braço. Manhoso, se aconchegou um pouco no corpo dele, lhe dando mais conforto no beijo molhado.

— Me fodi pra você. — Chanyeol murmurou, a mão grande apertando o braço de Baekhyun quando o início do pau de acrílico deslizou para dentro de si com uma facilidade incomum. — Meti os dedos pensando em você me comendo.

— Ficou todo abertinho pra mim, meu amor? — Baekhyun sentiu a voz tremer, usando os dedos para sentir a entrada ainda um pouco lambuzada. Ele tinha se dedado com lubrificante, estava inteiramente depilado e com as pernas abertas para ele. Era impossível não se afetar com aquilo. Ainda mais depois que Chanyeol assentiu, gemendo gostoso enquanto rebolava discreto, querendo sentir mais do dildo que o penetrava.

Baekhyun tirou o objeto por um instante, esfregando a entrada com os dedos, sentindo a calcinha enrolada roçando em sua pele. Meteu dois dedos de vez, sendo bem recebido por Chanyeol, que deixou um rastro de pré-porra no abdômen com o toque preciso, duro pela segunda vez. Esfregou a bochecha no braço de Baekhyun que o envolvia, a boquinha aberta para gemer naquele tom grave que o loiro amava.

— Foi assim que fez, querido? — Rosnou, os dentes cerrados por sentir a ereção pulsando de desejo. Iria gozar só por agradar Chanyeol, não estava acreditando. Manteve os dedos abusando do cuzinho do marido, a palma da mão envolvendo o que podia dos testículos. Estava deixando muito pré-gozo escapar enquanto ouvia Chanyeol gemer e mover-se sem muito controle do corpo enquanto era fodido. Esfregou estrategicamente a cabecinha do pau na pele de Chanyeol e ele entendeu na mesma hora, cobrindo a ereção com o toque firme, impondo pressão na glande, delineando as veias e sentindo a boca salivar com o tanto de apreço que tinha por chupar aquele pau.

Baekhyun gozou forte sobre o corpo de Chanyeol, o movimento dos dedos perdendo o ritmo por um instante enquanto o loiro ofegava, procurando pela boca do parceiro. Tinha acabado de gozar e ainda estava duro, o corpo todo formigando, dois dedos dentro de Chanyeol e a língua na dele.

Partiu o beijo, juntando as testas enquanto respirava fundo, a mão do marido ainda tocando seu membro lambuzado.

— Você gozou… — Chanyeol sussurrou, os olhos fechados para aproveitar do prazer de Baekhyun derramado sobre ele. — Foi gostoso?

— Foi com você e por sua causa, meu bem. Claro que sim. — O loiro retirou os dedos da entrada dilatada, virando um pouco o corpo para abrir a gaveta onde sabia que tinha lubrificante. Ficava perto para caso decidissem transar antes de levantar da cama, ou antes de cair no sono. Achou o frasco rápido, o abrindo com a mão habilidosa.

Melou o dildo com o gel frio, esfregando de leve na entrada do marido para vê-lo contrair o abdômen com o contato na nova temperatura. Sorriu sedutor, o penetrando devagar, observando ele morder o lábio maltratado. Beijou suas bochechas coradas, o maxilar marcado e roubou um selinho de sua boca, o carinho contrastando com o jeito que ele o invadiu inteiro com o dildo, o coração decorativo da base deixando o visual incrivelmente completo.

Admirou o corpo todo do marido, os dedos alcançando o mamilo outra vez e o segurando em seu abraço quando ele tremeu sobre a cama. Chanyeol flexionou a perna, a tira da cinta-liga apertando na carne da coxa grossinha, e Baekhyun experimentou a vontade de beijar a pele da área erógena. Começou a movimentar o dildo, o próprio pau pulsando outra vez, o que não o surpreendeu devido à situação em que se encontrava.

Chanyeol achou diversão em gemer baixinho perto do ouvido de Baekhyun, aninhado ao seu corpo, deslizando a mão pelo braço nu do loiro. Arqueou as costas, involuntário, quando sentiu a próstata ser estimulada, um soluço escapando dos lábios entreabertos. Estava tão sensível e quente, respirando descompassado e não resistindo ao tocar na ereção formada que batia em seu abdômen, masturbando-se enquanto Baekhyun provocava fundo com o dildo enfiado no meio da sua bunda. Era tão melhor do que tinha imaginado quando comprou aquelas coisas, tão absurdamente melhor, que Chanyeol começou a considerar fazer aquela loucura mais vezes.

Baekhyun continuou abraçadinho em Chanyeol, o fodendo devagar e fundo com o dildo, a boca esperta às vezes arrastando sobre os lábios do moreno. Admirou o pênis babado dele para fora da calcinha, algumas manchas úmidas muito visíveis no tecido enrolado. Não pretendia que ele gozasse outra vez antes de o comer de verdade, então ficou atento a todas as suas reações corporais, diminuindo o ritmo quando o viu tremular o corpo em espasmos mais fortes.

Retirou o dildo com calma, o deixando sobre a cama e brincando um pouquinho ao colocar a ponta do indicador para dentro do cuzinho alargado, que contraiu devagar.

— Você tá tão pronto pra mim, meu amor. — Baekhyun inclinou o corpo um pouco, beijando as clavículas do marido. Amava aquela parte de seu corpo. O empurrou de leve pelo quadril, virando o corpo grande um tanto para o lado. Chanyeol entendeu o recado, mudando a posição. — Empina essa bundinha, Park. Estou louco pra te comer.

Choramingando em reação ao jeito que o pau molhado esfregou no colchão, Chanyeol deitou de bruços. A calcinha meio enfiada, meio embolada, entre as suas nádegas, roçou na fenda quando ele levantou o quadril para empinar-se todo para cima. Baekhyun ofegou com a visão, as mãos meladas espalmando imediatamente nas duas bandas.

Ele apertou forte, afastando para voltar com tapas dos dois lados para ver a carne balançar um pouquinho, o próprio pênis pulsando de vontade quando separou as bandas e viu o cuzinho piscando em reflexo do desespero de Chanyeol.

— Amor… — O veterinário balbuciou, apertando os lençóis ao se sentir exposto daquela maneira, empurrando-se um pouco mais pra trás e balançando a bunda. A renda embolada roçou em sua entrada e ele gemeu baixinho. — Me fode, Bae, por favor.

— Porra, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun sentiu as mãos trêmulas, ajeitando-se atrás dele e inclinando o corpo. Afastou o tecido com o dedo, enfiando o rosto no meio da bunda do marido. Chupou sem cerimônia, penetrando a língua, o babando inteiro com muita vontade. O moreno rebolou na cara de Baekhyun, as juntas esbranquiçando pela força que usava ao apertar o travesseiro.

Os beijos molhados de Baekhyun tomavam a fenda escorregadia, os glúteos malhados e o interior das coxas. Chupou, ousado, o que conseguiu das bolas inchadas, a mão massageando a bunda empinada. Não aguentaria por muito mais tempo, afastando o rosto com um beijo numa das bandas e uma mordiscada sacana logo depois. Chanyeol estava um pouco fora dos sentidos, muito perto de gozar, sem controle nenhum dos murmúrios que saíam de sua boca. Estremeceu quando sentiu o gelado do lubrificante contra sua pele sensível, gemendo alto quando Baekhyun o penetrou, deslizando fácil para dentro dele.

Procurando estar mais próximo, Baekhyun subiu em Chanyeol, as coxas coladas roçando uma na outra. O contato com a meia fina que Chanyeol usava com a pele nua do loiro era gostoso devido aos corpos muito sensíveis a qualquer estímulo. O segurando pela cintura, Baekhyun estocou fundo e rápido, a própria bunda empinada e rebolando algumas vezes para aumentar o contato e o prazer para ambos. Chanyeol estava quase chorando, o pau esfregando sem dó no colchão e Baekhyun por cima dele, metendo ritmado.

Jogou um dos braços para trás, procurando pela coxa grossa de Baekhyun e a apertando de leve, silenciosamente pedindo por mais, e o loiro atendeu ao pedido do marido, mexendo os quadris num rebolado lento, se esfregando todo no corpo abaixo do seu antes de começar a estocar com o pau grande inteiro dentro de Chanyeol, que o engolia sem problemas. Já estava acostumado com o tamanho, engasgando com os gemidos ao enfiar o rosto no travesseiro.

— Era o que você queria, meu amor? — Baekhyun sorriu, a voz um tanto quebradiça pelo esforço, o puxando pelos cabelos para não atrapalhar sua respiração, inclinando-se para beijar a orelha e a nuca do moreno. Chanyeol não conseguiu responder, os olhos lacrimejando com o orgasmo forte próximo, as pernas só não se moviam descontroladas por estarem presas pelas do menor, mas os dedos dos pés estavam apertados. Baekhyun começou a gozar antes de Chanyeol, gemendo rouco em seu ouvido e mantendo os movimentos de vaivém dentro do marido, se esforçando para as pernas não fraquejarem.

Chanyeol tremeu violentamente abaixo de si, os braços jogados no colchão e a cabeça baixa, gozando entre os lençóis. Não lembrava de ter um orgasmo tão potente antes, respirando pesado e caindo sobre o travesseiro quando os dedos de Baekhyun soltaram seus cabelos. Tinha lágrimas no canto dos olhos, meio perdido enquanto Baekhyun saía de dentro dele, o pau e a bunda melados de porra. O loiro caiu por cima do marido, o abraçando daquele jeito mesmo, a boca estalando selinhos pelos ombros suados, muito carinhoso. Estava cansado, as mãos deslizando pelo corpo de Chanyeol naquele abraço pós-orgasmo. Nem sabia o que dizer, as ideias ainda embaralhadas, maravilhado com o que tinham acabado de fazer.

— Bae. — Chamou baixinho, sem forças para se mover. Baekhyun escorregou para seu lado, tirando o peso do seu corpo de cima de Chanyeol. Ainda o abraçava, de lado, o fazendo virar um pouquinho o corpo para encaixar-se em seus braços. Baekhyun respirou fundo, o cheiro de sexo e de Chanyeol o agradando.

— Como você faz isso comigo, Park… — Baekhyun ofegou, o corpo suado grudando ao do marido. — Quer me matar de tesão, meu amor?

— Um pouco. — Os olhos de Chanyeol começaram a pesar, e ele se aconchegou em Baekhyun, encolhido ao seu lado. Baekhyun suspirou, cansado, afagando as costas largas de Chanyeol e sentindo as faixas da roupa que ele usava.

Ainda não estava acreditando que Chanyeol se vestiu para ele, descendo a mão pela bunda e pelas coxas enquanto o puxava para mais perto. Sorriu contra os lábios dele quando ele levantou o rosto para beijá-lo, se entregando rapidamente. Deu para perceber como ele estava sonolento, partindo o beijo por cansaço, deixando selares fracos na boca de Baekhyun.

— Lindo. — O loiro o enlaçou pela cintura, as pernas entre as dele. — Pode dormir, meu bem. Vou limpar você.

Chanyeol respondeu com um murmúrio, entrando num sono suave com o corpo pesando. Baekhyun beijou o topo de sua cabeça, fazendo um cafuné leve quando notou que ele começou a dormir. Suspirou, admirando o marido, o mantendo abraçado por mais alguns instantes antes de se mover.

Não achava uma boa ideia ele dormir daquele jeito, então, mesmo considerando um pecado, passou a tirar cada peça com muita calma para não ser incômodo. Retirou as fivelas das tiras sintéticas que envolviam a cintura, puxando o acessório devagar e repetindo o mesmo com a gargantilha suavemente apertada.

Com um sorriso pequeno e flashes muito recentes na memória, soltou a cinta-liga, as mãos delicadas em puxar as meias uma de cada vez, formigando no tecido fino e bonito que cobria as pernas longas do Park. Livre de tudo, puxou a calcinha devagar pelas laterais, mordendo os lábios ao notar a renda melada de gozo, balançando a cabeça ao olhar o corpo nu e adormecido do marido.

O coração batia rápido, meio bobo por tudo o que fizeram naquela cama e por saber como Chanyeol nunca deixava de se importar com ele, mesmo que daquela vez tivesse usado o sexo para representar, o que era válido e muito gostoso. Tirou a peça pelos pés, um lado de cada vez, deixando tudo no chão junto ao dildo e ao frasco de lubrificante. Saiu da cama para passar no banheiro, se lavando rapidamente, voltando ao quarto com lenços umedecidos que passaram aveludados na pele suada e melada de Chanyeol, na bunda marcada pelo gozo e no abdômen manchado, com cuidado nas áreas sensíveis.

Não conseguiu fazer muito com os lençóis, deixando isso para o dia seguinte quando decidiu deitar ao lado dele de uma vez, desligando as luzes e voltando para a cama. Abraçou Chanyeol por trás com seu corpo nu, respirando seu cheiro com o rosto próximo ao pescoço levemente marcado pela choker. Sorriu sozinho antes de cair no sono, apertando o marido em seus braços, sabendo que tinha feito uma escolha excepcional quando lhe disse sim.

***

Beijos suaves acordaram um Chanyeol cansado. Atrás da orelha, no pescoço, nos lábios, um carinho simples e gostoso no início da manhã. Abriu os olhos devagar, o sorriso e os olhos pequenos de Baekhyun sendo a primeira visão do seu dia.

Piscou, se acostumando com a luz, movendo um pouco o corpo e sentindo o traseiro incomodar um pouquinho. Resmungou, arrastando manhoso a bochecha no travesseiro.

— Bom dia, querido. — Baekhyun saudou, tocando o rosto do moreno. Chanyeol passou a língua nos lábios secos, descendo os olhos pelo corpo vestido do menor, alcançando por último uma bandeja preparada sobre a cama. Sorriu pequeno, agraciado.

— Bom dia, Bae.

Ajeitou o corpo nu devagar, sentando com cuidado sobre o colchão. Baekhyun se aproximou para beijá-lo, recebendo um toque carinhoso na nuca enquanto Chanyeol se derretia com seu perfume.

— Trouxe seu café da manhã. — O loiro sorriu, juntando os lábios outra vez.

Tinha acordado mais cedo para conseguir passar na mercearia e depois cozinhar para Chanyeol, sabia que não tinham muito tempo porque trabalhavam aos sábados, então não pôde elaborar muita coisa. Passou um café bem forte como ele gostava, torrou os pães para pôr geleia e cortou as frutas que comprou, misturando com granola. Era muito simples, mas o suficiente.

— Sabe que não precisava. — Chanyeol suavizou a expressão, acariciando a bochecha de Baekhyun. — Obrigado, lindo.

— Você me surpreendeu ontem e eu quis retribuir. Claro que precisava, Yeol. — O produtor pegou um pedaço de morango, o levando até os lábios de Chanyeol e sorriu quando ele comeu. — De onde tirou aquela ideia, Chanyeol… Me deixou abalado.

O moreno soltou uma risada baixinha, pegando uma torrada. Comeu em silêncio, com a mão livre sobre a coxa de Baekhyun, coberta pela semelhante dele.

— Queria comemorar e fazer uma coisa nova. — Sorriu para ele, achando graça dos olhos semicerrados. Então sussurrou, provocando: — Foi muito gostoso.

Baekhyun respirou fundo, negando com a cabeça. Mal acreditava no quanto Chanyeol estava sendo sacana, apertando os dedos dele nos seus.

— Foi sim… Uma das melhores noites da minha vida. Você ainda vai me destruir, homem. — O veterinário mordeu o lábio inferior, escondendo o sorriso divertido. Se mexeu sobre a cama, a bunda dolorida o fazendo soltar um grunhido baixinho. — Está dolorido?

— Só um pouco. Estou bem, não se preocupe.

— Pode passar pomada… Tem Bepantol ainda, daquela vez…

Chanyeol riu alto, assentindo, lembrando da noite em que Baekhyun experimentou ser o passivo por algumas horas de foda, a bunda dolorida depois pela falta de costume em ser comido de lado ou de qualquer jeito, sendo sincero.

— Vou me cuidar, tá tudo bem. Poderia dar pra você de novo e de novo sem me importar.

— Amor… São sete da manhã. Não me faz ficar duro, preciso sair em meia hora.

Chanyeol riu, apertando a coxa de Baekhyun. Estava se sentindo ótimo, renovado. Não conseguia entender como passou tanto tempo com a cabeça fechada para as possibilidades do sexo. Agora queria fazer tudo.

— Te pago um oral de dez e te faço gozar.

— Chanyeol! — O loiro reclamou, mas estava sorrindo. O corpo ameaçou ficar quente, mas ele trabalhou em desconstruir a ideia. — Não seja malvado. Vou pensar em você o dia todo.

— Tente chegar cedo para o almoço, acho que estou aqui a uma da tarde. — Comentou, terminando de mastigar. Bebeu um gole do café, também precisava sair logo. — Ainda quero te chupar direito, não me deixou terminar ontem.

— Pare de brincar comigo, vou trabalhar com as calças apertadas por sua causa, seu safado. — Baekhyun nem precisou de dois segundos para que eles acabassem rindo, as bocas grudadas. O produtor ainda não sabia muito bem de onde aquelas aventuras sexuais estavam saindo, mas estava apreciando a ideia. — Você foi incrível ontem, meu amor. Gostei muito de verdade. Quando te vi naquela cama… Uau.

— Eu… — Chanyeol mordeu a pontinha do lábio, ficando um pouco tímido. — Queria inovar com você. Fiquei com medo que não gostasse.

— Eu amei, lindo. Quero outras vezes. Muitas outras. Você estava perfeito. Espero que tenha tirado uma foto. — Chanyeol abaixou o olhar, lembrando da sua galeria ousada no celular. Baekhyun percebeu, rindo baixinho. — Pensando em como será a próxima vez…

— Não se preocupe, eu tenho uma lista! Preciso te levar na loja que fui, tem tanta coisa, amor, sério. Tem um trocinho que vibra dentro, deve ser muito gostoso. E coisas comestíveis, caramba…

Como se não fosse nada, terminaram o café da manhã na cama enquanto conversavam sobre produtos eróticos que chamaram a atenção de Chanyeol no sexshop, com suas descrições de curioso iniciante. Foram trabalhar naquele sábado com os corpos mais cansados que o habitual, mas estavam tão satisfeitos que nem se importaram com isso.

A única coisa em que pensavam era na hora de voltar para casa.


End file.
